


Well this is my first ninjago fanfic

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cheating, I can't see Kai or Jay doing something like this, M/M, but its what I needed for the story to work, poor Nya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jay and Kai fuck in the desert, and Zane catches them, based on a work by lime_kitty
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lime_kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lime_kitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kai, baby...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056504) by [lime_kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lime_kitty/pseuds/lime_kitty). 



Kai moaned as he thrust into the the body below him, his lips clashing passionately with Jays as the pair fucked on the cold desert sands.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked a metallic voice, hastily, Kai pulled out and scrambled to his feet, trying to cover himself. Jay stood as well, frowning, "why'd ya do that babe?" he asked, wrapping himself around the other, Kai gestured towards the ice ninja, who was still watching them.

Jay chuckled, "it doesn't matter who sees us here" he tries to kiss the mortified Kai, who pushes him away, turning to face Zane, he said "wha-what are you doing here?"

"You had been gone a while" replied Zane "I was making sure you hadn't been harmed"

Kai took a breath and exhaled slowly. It wasn't Zane's fault he'd walked in on this. 

Zane looked away from the two, actually seeming to be embarrassed, "I see your okay" he said, "should I leave you?"

Kai nodded, "yes, please" he said, Zane turned back towards the ruined bounty, once he was out of sight, Kai turned back towards Jay, barely hesitating before pulling him into a kiss.

_______________________

Kai watched Zane from a short distance away, steeling himself for the conversation he was about to start, after he quickly scanned the area, insuring they where alone, he approached the android.

"Zane" he said, running up behind them, the nindroid turned around, meeting his eye, "yes, Kai?" 

Kai looked away, his face starting to heat up "a-about last night" Zane didn't say anything, waiting for him to continue, "i-it was wrong for us to do that, we weren't thinking, please, just please don't say anything to my sister" 

He could feel tears prick at the corner of his eyes as he waited for a reply, terrified of what his friend might say.

Zane looked off into the distance, he seemed to be thinking of something, after a moment, he said "its a stressful situation, we are trapped in another world, with no guarantee we'll see our loved ones again" Kai flinched at the blunt acknowledgement of how bad their situation was as Zane continued.

"I do not blame you for their actions" he turned back to Kai "I won't tell anyone about what I saw" he said "but if you continue with Jay after we get home, I may have to inform Nya"

Kai smiled, "thanks, buddy" he said, relieved, Zane nodded, staying where he was, and Kai began to walk back to the ship.


	2. Well I just made everyone an asshole

Kai flipped through the channels, bored, he was alone in the bounty, and didn't expect anyone back for a while. He sighed, getting up from the couch for something to eat, he walked into the kitchen, and was going through the fridge when he heard the sound of a door opening, he turned towards the sound only to be met with Jay.

Jay briefly met his eye, before turning away. Kai could see the beginnings of a blush forming on his cheeks, and he could feel the same. As much as the ninja of lightning insisted he didn't remember what happened during his breakdown, it was obvious something between them had changed. 

Although they hadn't said anything, he was sure the others had noticed.

"Kai?" his voice was strained, quiet, quite unlike the normally upbeat person he knew, Kai hesitated, staring at the other man as he wondered what to say, eventually settling for "yes?"

"I lied, I remember- I remember what happened" muttered Jay, not looking at him, "we should talk"

"Its fine" said Kai, turning away from him and trotting out of the kitchen, Jay's eyes followed him as he left, before running after him, Kai stormed into the bunkroom, shutting the door behind him.

Jay knocked, not wanting to burst in, "c'mon, we can't go on like this forever"

Silence rang from the other side, getting louder the longer he waited, eventually, he got fed up and opened the door, Kai turned towards him, giving him a deadly look, "I told you, I don't want to talk" he snapped, Jay felt his patience wearing thin, "Kai, please-" he sat down next to him, his hand brushing the fire ninja's thigh, and Kai pulled away "I knew you weren't in your right mind. I knew you where dating my sister, I just want to put it behind me"

Jay took his hand, squeezing it gently, and Kai felt his heartbeat speed up, "when did you last talk to Nya?" he asked. Kai stared at his hands, not answering. He really hadn't been able to look her in the eye, much less talk to her.

"She's been worried about you" he said, still refusing to meet Kai's eye.

"What do you want me to tell her, that I fucked her boyfriend?" Jay flinched, chuckling nervously "please don't tell her that"

The two sat there, not sure what to say. Even now, Jay stirred something in him.

______________________________________

Brief moments stolen after missions, or late at night, while everyone else slept, the two where gone often in their spare time, but that wasn't suspicious. No one wanted to spend all their time at base.

Skin against skin, panting moans, lips pressed together in their passion.

They both knew they shouldn't be doing this.

_____________________________________

Kai returned to the monastery, whistling cheerfully as he carried that weeks groceries, Cole looked up from his book, his face lighting up when he saw Kai, "hey hothead" he said affectionately, putting the book down as he stood to help with the groceries, "glad to see your feeling better" he said, Kai glanced over at him "yeah" he said, smiling, "must've been the affect of being in the desert so long, seems to be wearing off now"

"I'm glad" said Cole, "thought you'd need to talk to someone"

The two worked in silence, Cole seemed to be considering something, he looked over at the fire ninja, "uh, Kai-"

He was interrupted by Zane coming into the room, "Kai, I need your help with something"

Cole set down his cabbage, "I'll come too"

Zane shook his head "that will not be necessary" Cole frowned, disappointed, "whatever you say"

Kai could feel his heart sink. He knew what this was about.

Zane led him to Nya's bedroom, where his sister was already waiting. It looked like she'd been crying.

"Jay should be here in a few minutes" announced Zane, at the sound of her boyfriend's name, Nya looked down, it looked like she was going to cry again, but instead, she spoke.

"Kai?" her voice was hoarse, she sounded to tired to be angry.

"yeah, sis?" he almost choked on his own words.

"why did you do it?"

Kai couldn't answer that, instead opting to examine his fingernails.

"Kai, please answer me"

Kai curled in on himself, he could feel tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, he wiped them away.

"your my brother, I'll forgive you, but- why?"

"I-I guess it was just-stressful, in another realm" Kai said, "thats where it started"

He shifted, uncomfortably, "he... initiated-" Nya cut him off "you know what" she stared at the wall, not wanting to look at her brother, "I don't care, I won't make you justify yourself, it won't change what happened" Zane put an arm around her, in an attempt at comfort.

They sat in silence, waiting for Jay to get there.

It took longer then they thought, but not by much. Jay opened the door and walked in, grinning broadly, "I'm here Zane, what'd- you- need" his voice faltered as he took in the image before him, his cheery demeanor fading, Nya looked up to him, pulling away from Zane.

"Jay."


	3. Chapter 3

Nya glared up at her boyfriend for a moment, before getting up and storming over to him "What the fuck where you thinking?!" she snarled, Jay stumbled back, "Ny-Nya, whats going on?" 

"Don't play dumb, Jay, I know what you did, I know you slept with my brother, Zane told me everything" Jay looked past her, trying to meet Kai's eye, but the other man was looking away from him, Zane had placed a hand on his back in an attempted at comfort,but the majority of his attention was focused on the couple.

"I thought you cared about me, Jay, we've been through so much together" more then anyone could know "and you-"

Her voice cut off, at she took in a shuddering breath "you cheated on me. With my brother, of all people"

Jay glared over at her, "what about Cole?"

Nya stood abruptly "WHAT ABOUT COLE, JAY" she snarled, "I was wrong. I get it, its water under the bridge, we never even did anything and it's over now"

"And NONE OF IT has ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU FUCKING MY BROTHER" Nya lunged at Jay a moment before he did the same, but before things could get physical, Zane was between them

"Jay, Nya, I understand this is difficult, but please do not fight" there was a hint of distress in his voice, "and what do you know about this?" said Nya, her voice strained "you've never been betrayed"

"I have not" he confirmed, softly, hesitating as he considered his next words, "but we can not afford to turn on eachother"

Nya stood down "I know" she said, before glaring over at Jay, "get out" she snapped

"fine" he stormed out, able to hold back his tears until he was nearly out the door.

"Zane" said Nya, before turning towards her brother, the anger left her face, leaving only grief, "...Kai, you should go too, I-I need to be alone for a while"

Kai got up, his face blank, and left for the living room, sitting on the couch.

He stared ahead, blankly, as the events of the day set in.

Even if she didn't hate him-couldn't hate him, it'd be a while before he'd be able to speak to Nya again.

And he'd lost Jay.

The realization sent a shock to his heart, and his vision grew blurry with tears.

________________

Jay returned late that night, not looking at Kai's sleeping form as he walked past him on his way to his room, quietly as he could, he packed his bags. He'd rented out a motel room for the night, he could start the journey back to his parent's that mourning.

As he was on his way out, he heard someone call to him "Jay"

He looked in the direction of the voice, "what do you want, Kai"

Kai flinched at his tone "please don't leave"

"You think I'm going to be welcome here after today?" Jay snapped, more then a hint of bitterness in his voice

"Jay, it was-I am just as at fault as you are, you don't have to leave"

"Yes, I do" Jay stormed out, gripping his bags hard enough that his knuckles turned white, Kai ran after him, following him outside "wait-"

Jay spun around "for what, Kai? Can't you accept it's over? It's over with Nya, it's over with you, and it's over with the ninja, okay?"

"but Jay-"

"It's over"

And with that, Jay left the sanctuary.

____________________

Weeks past. Jay did not return.

Zane sat at the table, staring blankly at his hands. Noticing his empty gaze, Cole sat across from him.

"Did I do the wrong thing?"

Cole shook his head "of course not Zane, this would've come out eventually, Jay and Kai are the only ones at fault"

Zane frowned, "Nya will not leave her room, Kai will not talk to me, our ability to function has decreased" he looked up at Cole "is there no way to fix this?"

Cole sighed, "I don't think there's much you can do" he said, "this might be something they need to figure out themselves"

Noticing this didn't seem to be helping, Cole leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to the nindroid's cheek

"It's okay Snowflake, we'll get through this"

Despite his concerns, Zane couldn't help but smile.


End file.
